1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheelchairs and in particular to an auxiliary wheelchair braking apparatus which enables a person sitting in the wheelchair to readily perform auxiliary braking functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with various types of braking mechanisms associated with wheelchairs. Typical of such a device is the U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,700 issued to Marshall which discloses a wheelchair brake assembly that includes spring loaded brake elements mounted on the main frame of a wheelchair. The brake assembly is biased into an engagement with the primary or major wheels. The elements are disengaged from the wheels in response to a seat control linkage or manually operable means. The weight of an individual sitting on the seat of the wheelchair releases the brake mechanism from engagement, or alternatively a person deciding to push the wheelchair may release the braking mechanism by pressure on the hand lever which is disposed proximate the hand grip. However, the person sitting in the wheelchair is unable to conveniently operate the brakes to control acceleration or degree of movement. The actual braking mechanism disclosed therein is a lever which comes into contact with both wheels of the wheelchair.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,782,870 issued to Sill discloses a braking mechanism which comes into contact with the tires of the wheelchair and is activated by a lever and an eccentric cam arrangement. Here again, the braking mechanism is not readily operable by the individual sitting in the wheelchair, and is mainly utilized to keep the chair stationary while entering upon or alighting from the chair.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,215 issued to Schoch is typical of a bicycle brake adjusting apparatus which is in the form of a caliper. This type of brake is similar to that suggested for use in the present invention.
Although braking devices have been in use on wheelchairs for many years, their main function has been to hold the wheelchair stationary during the alighting or leaving thereof by the invalid who uses the chair.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved braking apparatus for a wheelchair which permits additional novel braking functions.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a braking apparatus for a wheelchair which may be activated by the individual utilizing the wheelchair.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a wheelchair braking apparatus which may be readily affixed to wheelchairs presently in use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a braking apparatus which may be utilized on a wheelchair which permits proportional braking thereof, thus enabling an individual confined to a wheelchair to be able to move on inclined surfaces.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an auxiliary braking apparatus which may be affixed to conventional wheelchairs, is relatively inexpensive and easily installed.